Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Voting for December's "Did you know?" is now closed. Results will be tallied shortly and voting for January's candidates will begin after that. Here, suggest a "Did you know...?" from an article that has recently been updated, expanded, or created. By "recent", we mean in the past month or week. Up to three will be used for each month, so suggest as many as you can. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. for December 2009 Did you know...? ...Bowling for Soup (the band that sang the theme song), sang Endless Possibilities for the Wii game "Sonic Unleashed"? — 98.64.49.156 13:57, November 1, 2009 Support: COOL! I luv P&F, and my sis luvs Sonic! LOL! —22pandrew 21:48, November 1, 2009 Comment: What does this really have to do with phineas and ferb? I mean, other than the fact the band that sang the theme song sang a song in a completely unrelated video game. --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- User:AgentGoldfish 21:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Opposed: Relevence? It's only tangentially connected to P&F, and Bowling for Soup have done a lot of songs at that. Only use this if only better is included. -Rognik 04:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Support: I enjoy Phineas and Ferb, and I also enjoy Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonicxdrulz012 16:58, November 16, 2009 Did you know...? Linda Flynn and Dr.Doofenshmirtz dated in their teen years and she gave him the idea to take over the Tri-State Area! Awesomeboy211 19:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Comment: That doesn't even make any sense --The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 23:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Comment: I changed it from "has" to "met". Might work better if we include "and gave him the idea to take over the Tri-State Area". — RRabbit42 03:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Did you know...? ...that the members of Love Handel are all named after the Phineas and Ferb creators? Danny- Dan Povenmire, Swampy- Swampy Marsh, and Bobby Fabulous- Bobby Gaylor. -Kittyfire 14:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Support: Well, I nominated it. -Kittyfire 14:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Support: I think that's really cool! I mean, who wouldn't want a character named after them? -Cherrim 18:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Support: I don't know what to say, but I just want to support it!-HiBy25 18:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Support: Well, I knew Swampy was, but it didn't even occur to me about the others. Very interesting fact. -Jertyuiop Support: An interesting fact that not everyone knows. In a way I find it amusing. - Adelfie 12:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Did you know... ...that The Flying Car of the Future, Today, 42, and Candace's monster truck (from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "The Fast and the Phineas", and "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" respectively) were all made out of Linda's car? —71.239.31.154 13:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Support: Yes, yes I did, but this still is a very interesting fact.